By virtue of excellent magnetic properties, Nd—Fe—B base permanent magnets find an ever increasing range of application. In the field of rotary machines such as motors and power generators, permanent magnet rotary machines using Nd—Fe—B base permanent magnets have recently been developed in response to the demands for weight and profile reduction, performance improvement, and energy saving. The permanent magnets within the rotary machine are exposed to elevated temperature due to the heat generation of windings and iron cores and kept susceptible to demagnetization by a diamagnetic field from the windings. There thus exists a need for a sintered Nd—Fe—B base magnet having heat resistance, a certain level of coercive force serving as an index of demagnetization resistance, and a maximum remanence serving as an index of magnitude of magnetic force.
An increase in the remanence (or residual magnetic flux density) of sintered Nd—Fe—B base magnets can be achieved by increasing the volume factor of Nd2Fe14B compound and improving the crystal orientation. To this end, a number of modifications have been made on the process. For increasing coercive force, there are known different approaches including grain refinement, the use of alloy compositions with greater Nd contents, and the addition of effective elements. The currently most common approach is to use alloy compositions in which Dy or Tb substitutes for part of Nd. Substituting these elements for Nd in the Nd2Fe14B compound increases both the anisotropic magnetic field and the coercive force of the compound. The substitution with Dy or Tb, on the other hand, reduces the saturation magnetic polarization of the compound. Therefore, as long as the above approach is taken to increase coercive force, a loss of remanence is unavoidable.
In sintered Nd—Fe—B base magnets, the coercive force is given by the magnitude of an external magnetic field created by nuclei of reverse magnetic domains at grain boundaries. Formation of nuclei of reverse magnetic domains is largely dictated by the structure of the grain boundary in such a manner that any disorder of grain structure in proximity to the boundary invites a disturbance of magnetic structure, helping formation of reverse magnetic domains. It is generally believed that a magnetic structure extending from the grain boundary to a depth of about 5 nm contributes to an increase of coercive force (see Non-Patent Document 1). The inventors discovered that when a slight amount of Dy or Tb is concentrated only in proximity to the interface of grains for thereby increasing the anisotropic magnetic field only in proximity to the interface, the coercive force can be increased while suppressing a decline of remanence (Patent Document 1). Further the inventors established a method of producing a magnet comprising separately preparing a Nd2Fe14B compound composition alloy and a Dy or Tb-rich alloy, mixing and sintering (Patent Document 2). In this method, the Dy or Tb-rich alloy becomes a liquid phase during the sintering step and is distributed so as to surround the Nd2Fe14B compound. As a result, substitution of Dy or Tb for Nd occurs only in proximity to grain boundaries of the compound, which is effective in increasing coercive force while suppressing a decline of remanence.
The above method, however, suffers from some problems. Since a mixture of two alloy fine powders is sintered at a temperature as high as 1,000 to 1,100° C., Dy or Tb tends to diffuse not only at the interface of Nd2Fe14B crystal grains, but also into the interior thereof. An observation of the structure of an actually produced magnet reveals that Dy or Tb has diffused in a grain boundary surface layer to a depth of about 1 to 2 microns from the interface, and the diffused region accounts for a volume fraction of 60% or above. As the diffusion distance into crystal grains becomes longer, the concentration of Dy or Tb in proximity to the interface becomes lower. Lowering the sintering temperature is effective to minimize the excessive diffusion into crystal grains, but not practically acceptable because low temperatures retard densification by sintering. An alternative approach of sintering a compact at low temperature under a pressure applied by a hot press or the like is successful in densification, but entails an extreme drop of productivity.
Another method for increasing coercive force is known in the art which method comprises machining a sintered magnet into a small size, applying Dy or Tb to the magnet surface by sputtering, and heat treating the magnet at a lower temperature than the sintering temperature for causing Dy or Tb to diffuse only at grain boundaries (see Non-Patent Documents 2 and 3). Since Dy or Tb is more effectively concentrated at grain boundaries, this method succeeds in increasing the coercive force without substantial sacrifice of remanence. This method is applicable to only magnets of small size or thin gage for the reason that as the magnet has a larger specific surface area, that is, as the magnet is smaller in size, a larger amount of Dy or Tb is available. However, the application of metal coating by sputtering poses the problem of low productivity.
One solution to these problems is proposed in Patent Documents 3 and 4. A sintered magnet body of R1—Fe—B base composition wherein R1 is at least one element selected from rare earth elements inclusive of Y and Sc is coated on its surface with a powder containing an oxide, fluoride or oxyfluoride of R2 wherein R2 is at least one element selected from rare earth elements inclusive of Y and Sc. The coated magnet body is heat treated whereby R2 is absorbed in the magnet body.
This method is successful in increasing coercive force while significantly suppressing a decline of remanence. Still some problems must be overcome before the method can be implemented in practice. Means of providing a powder on the surface of a sintered magnet body is by immersing the magnet body in a dispersion of the powder in water or organic solvent, or spraying the dispersion to the magnet body, both followed by drying. The immersion and spraying methods are difficult to control the coating weight (or coverage) of powder. A short coverage fails in sufficient absorption of R2. Inversely, if an extra amount of powder is coated, precious R2 is consumed in vain. Also since such a powder coating largely varies in thickness and is not so high in density, an excessive coverage is necessary in order to enhance the coercive force to the saturation level. Furthermore, since a powder coating is not so adherent, problems are left including poor working efficiency of the process from the coating step to the heat treatment step and difficult treatment over a large surface area.